Tristeza, consuelo y amor
by Kazuki Yutaka
Summary: Bueno mi primer fic de gundam wing n_n, yaoi (por supuesto) ¿2x5?, 3x4, ¿1xR?...último capítulo
1. tristeza

Mimi: bueno este es mi primer fic de Gundam Wing y espero que les guste ^_^  
  
Wufei: quien te dio permiso para ocuparme en tu ridicula historia  
  
Mimi: podrías soltarte el cabello para mí  
  
Wufei: y no escribiras tu historia  
  
Mimi: ^_^  
  
Wufei se suelta el cabello  
  
Mimi: te ves tan lindo *.*  
  
Wufei: y por qué sigues escribiendo  
  
Mimi: y quien te dijo que no lo haría  
  
Wufei: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡INJUSTICIA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mimi: bueno Gundam Wing no me pertenece  
  
Wufei: menos mal  
  
Mimi: ya callate  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
"Tristeza, consuelo y amor"  
  
Capítulo 1: Tristeza  
Sus ojos negros miraban atentamente el cielo gris, sin pestañar, dejando que el agua de la lluvia entrara en ellos y se mesclara co sus lágrimas. El frío que hacía no se comparaba con el frío que sentía en su corazón  
  
Se ve que hoy el cielo esta más interesante que nunca - murmuró una voz a su lado  
  
Él no se volteo ni hizo caso a aquella voz, porque sabía quien era y no tenía ganas para conversar con él ahora  
  
Oye...me escucha ? - dijo pasando una mano frente a sus ojos - Wufei...estas ahí  
  
Se volteó fastidiado  
  
Qué quieres Maxwell? - preguntó molesto  
  
A mí también me da gusto volver a verte - dijo sonriendo   
  
Un duro silencio se adueñó del lugar unos segundos, sus vistas se cruzaron  
  
*Ashi* - estornudo el chico de cabellos castaños - podemos continuar nuestra animada conversación en otro lugar...me voy a agarrar un resfriado  
  
Wufei se encogió de hombros y se lenvantó  
  
Cómo te ha ido? - preguntó Duo tratando de entablar una conversación  
  
Bien... - dijo en tono seco - y a tí?  
  
Bien también, me compre un departamento por aquí serca ^_^ algún día me vas a tener que ir a ver Wu -   
  
Sera - murmuró  
  
Y tú donde estas viviendo? -   
  
Por aquí - dijo asiendo un tosco gesto con la mano - en un departamento también  
  
Dónde para ir a verte - dijo sonriendo -   
  
Por qué te lo diría? -   
  
Porque eres mi amigo y me estimas mucho -   
  
Wufei arqueó una ceja   
  
Cómo aún no me consideras tu amigo? - dijo fingiendo tono dolido - que cruel eres  
  
No jueges Maxwell - dijo molesto  
  
Duo sonrió y volvió a estornudar  
  
Te encuentras bien? - preguntó sin la menor preocupación  
  
Sí, no es nada..recuerda que soy el Shinigami...a mí nada ni nadie me vence xD jajajajajajaja -  
  
-_-' perdoneme por olvidarme - dijo en tono sarcastico  
  
^_^ eres muy simpático Fei -   
  
Podrías decirme por mi nombre -   
  
Oh esta bien WUFEI -   
  
Contigo no hay remedio -   
  
Los dos se sentaron en una banquita bajo techo, Wufei agacho la mirada, Duo lo miró  
  
Y dime Fei - dijo sin borrar su sonrisa, pero algo más serio - por qué estabas llorando?  
  
Chang sintió que el mundo se le caía ensima, miró a Duo quien aún tenía una sonrisa en sus labios  
  
Yo...yo....que estupideces dices Duo - dijo molesto  
  
No me quieres decir verdad - murmuró - bueno, eso no importa   
  
Sigues igual de demente -   
  
Gracias, hago todo lo posible n_n -   
  
Otro silencio los invadió   
  
Y has sabido algo de los demás - preguntó Duo   
  
No - murmuró - y tú?  
  
Haber...de Heero...nada, bueno de él no se puede saber nada, sabes como es..."misión aceptada" y todo eso, no lo ha vuelto a ver desde...uff, ya perdí la cuenta, Quatre esta trabajando en la empresa de su familia...claro, no la iba a dejar a su suerte, parece que le va bien y Trowa sigue en el circo, parece que no piensa estudiar nada y sera gente del circo ^_^   
  
Como habla - pensó Wufei algo mareado por tanto palabrerío -   
  
Y yo estoy de vago - dijo - y tú que haces?  
  
Nada - dijo   
  
Somos dos que bien - dijo sonriendo  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sus ojos negro ahora estaban fijos en las luces de colore cambiantes, rojo, verde azul, amarillo, formas, figuras distintas. Risas, gritos, aplausos acompañaban el grandioso espectaculo.  
  
BRAVO, BRAVO!!!!!!!!! -escuchó muy serca de él, la voz se le hizo extrañamente familiar.  
  
Miró hacía donde provenía la voz y pudo ver la fragil y hermosa figura de el que fue su compañero en la batalla, las luces caían sobre su rostro angelical y sus ojos brillaban de emoción.  
  
Quatre? - preguntó  
  
El chico se dio vuelta y sonrió al verlo  
  
Que gusto verte de nuevo Wufei ^_^ - dijo dulcemente  
  
Guardaron silencio, los dos fijaron su vista en la pista donde se encontraba alguien muy especial para ambos.  
  
Cuando acabo la función ambos se dirigieron a verlo, Quatre con un sonrisa de oreja a oreja y Wufei serio como siempre  
  
Hola Trowa - saludó sonrojandose el rubio  
  
Quatre, Wufei, que gusto verlos por aquí - dijo   
  
^_^ Que bueno que vinieron para aca - dijo Quatre - tenía, hace tiempo no veía una función tan buena como la suya   
  
Bueno, hacemos lo que se puede -   
  
Wufei sólo los observaba  
  
Fue imprecionante, impecable, perfecta... - alagó Quatre  
  
Gracias Quatre - dijo evosando una pequeña sonrisa  
  
Los ojos aguamarina de Quatre brillaron llenos de amor  
  
Quieren comer algo? - preguntó Catherine  
  
Si no te incomoda - dijo Quatre  
  
Claro que no, saben que son bienvenidos - dijo con una sonrisa  
  
Yo...me tengo que ir - dijo Wufei  
  
Que lastima - murmuró Quatre triste  
  
Nos vemos - dijo y se fue corriendo   
  
Se había dado cuenta, lo había visto. Él había perdido  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Aló, se encontrara Heero, no....a dónde?, cómo que no...esta bien, no no importa, si claro...adiós - cortó  
  
No estaba...lo había localisado y el muy idiota no estaba...pero dónde andaría...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mimi: bueno ese fue el fin del primer capítulo  
  
Wufei: es basura  
  
Mimi: n_n yo se que te gustó  
  
Wufei: ¬_¬ el niño bonito de Quatre jamás me ganaría EN NADA  
  
Mimi: si, de verdad es lindo ^_^  
  
Wufei: no le estas poniendo atención a mis palabras  
  
Mimi: yo, sí  
  
Wufei: me pones como todo un débil llorón...YO NO SOY ASÍ  
  
Mimi: pero cuando lloraste por Treize  
  
Wufei: ¬¬** Grrr......no me lo recuerdes, fue humillante  
  
Mimi: bueno espero que les haya gustado este capítulo ñ_ñ, aunque no me haya quedado muy bien  
  
Wufei: si, perdedora  
  
Mimi(asiendo caso omiso a Wufei): así que no sean muy malos conmigo  
  
Wufei: sean sinceros y diganle como apesta esto  
  
Mimi: n_n Wufei  
  
Wufei: sí?  
  
Mimi: Callate 


	2. consuelo

Mimi : yo de nuevo  
  
Wufei: la maldición china  
  
Mimi: si yo se que me extrañaste Fei n_n  
  
Wufei: cuanto les cuesta pronunciar mi nombre es W-U-F-E-I y suena Wufei, simple  
  
Mimi: es que son más lindos los diminutivos ^_^  
  
Wufei: -_- y seguiras escribiendo?  
  
Mimi: yo no dejo nada a la mitad...jamás   
  
Wufei: como me haces sufrir  
  
Mimi: no te quejes tanto y las personas ya deben estar aburrida de tanto palabrerio así que comencemos..., como ya dije Gundam Wing no es mío...pero ojalá lo fuera  
  
Wufei: en nombre de Nataku que eso jamás pase   
  
Mimi: por qué no me quieres Wu? u_u  
  
Wufei: si respondiera eso no podrías comenzar jamás tu historia  
  
Mimi : ^o^ si...bueno, ojalá les guste este capítulo, por mientras escribo me dices, ya?  
  
Wufei(sin darle importancía): si quieres....nº 1...  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Tristeza, consuelo y amor  
  
Capítulo 2: consuelo  
Su motocicleta volaba por la caretera, trataba de alegarse lo más rápido que podia de aquel lugar. Siempre lo supo, pero jamás lo quizo aceptar, como él podría ser desplasado por un simple niño, aunque tuvieran la misma edad, comparado con él era todavía un niño inocente   
  
MALDICIÓN!! - gritó con el corazón destrosado, derramando lágrimas y tratando de ver por donde iba  
  
La lluvia no había dejado de caer en toda la tarde y sólo lo hacía sentirse más triste de lo que estaba   
  
Se detubo y tiró la motocicleta a un lado, miró el cielo gris  
  
POR QUÉ TUVO QUE SER ASÍ?!! - gritó desesperado - POR QUÉ?!  
  
Se tiró de rodillas al suelo, tratando de contenerse, su ira, su dolor, tratando de no golpear lo primero que se le crusara en frente.  
  
Siempre ha sido así - pensó hecho pedasos - siempre estare solo, jamás debí dejarme llevar por el amor otra vez, siempre salgo mal, siempre tengo que sufrir...ese es mi destino y no lo puedo cambiar, yo siempre estare solo... - se limpió rápidamente las lágrimas de sus negros y profundos ojos, decidido a jamás volver a caer en eso a lo que llaman, amor  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Sonó el teléfono, se apresuró a contestarlo  
  
Heero - sonrió al ver su rostro por la pantalla -   
  
Hola Duo - dijo con el mismo tono frío de siempre  
  
^_^ Dónde andas amigo? te he estado llamando y... -   
  
Heero - dijo una voz familiar - ah, hola Duo  
  
Hola Relena - murmuró entre dientes -   
  
Heero, amor tenemos que irnos -   
  
Duo quedó de una pieza...¡¿Heero...AMOR?!  
  
Ya voy Relena - dijo y la chica se fue - y cómo te ha ido Duo?   
  
Bien - dijo sonriendo vaciamente - y a ti?  
  
Bien creo -   
  
Heero... -   
  
Sí, ya voy - dijo pasientemente - bueno Duo, me alegro que estes bien, y se que te agradaría conversar un rato más, pero me tengo que ir  
  
Sí -   
  
Adiós -   
  
Adiós - cortó   
  
Duo siguió inmobil frente al "teléfono-visor" (no sé como podría llamarse n_n), Heero y Relena, pero si...ellos no...no podía ser, debía ser un mal sueño, quería salir de él  
  
Por favor que esto no este susediendo - pensó borrando la sonrisa de su rostro - que no sea así, que sea un sueño...  
  
No quería creer, sentía que no debía creer, porque esto no estaba pasando  
  
Sí, esta pasando - pensó - por qué esta pasando?...  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Sus cabellos negros estaban completamente empapados y fuera de su impecable peinado, no le importaba, nada le importaba.  
  
Sintió a alguien sentarse junto a él, no levanto la vista, la tenía pegada en sus manos, las cuales tenía entrelasadas en su regazo, no quería pensar, no quería ver, no quería conversar ni mucho menos sentir, sentir ese dolor que nuevamente lo invadía, matándolo, turturándolo  
  
Sólo escuchaba el rumor de la lluvia que no había sesado en toda la noche, ni el día. Levanto la vista y miró a la persona que tenía al lado. No pudo destinguir de quien se trataba, su largo cabello mojado le cubría el rostro y la vista la tenía clavada en el suelo  
  
Creo que deberías buscar algún refugio - dijo fríamente - te podrías enfermar  
  
Y, que importa si me enfermo - dijo con tristeza - cuando alguien a perdido lo que mas ama en este mundo no le quedan ganas de seguir viviendo -   
  
Wufei suspiró, tenía razón, ya no sentía ganas de vivir, pero la muerte no solucionaría nada, no le sacaría ese pesar del pecho...¿o sí?  
  
Creo que no deberías hecharte a morir - dijo - siempre hay otra oportunidad  
  
No, ya no hay más para mí - murmuró - siento si estoy hablando demaciado  
  
No importa - susurró - creo que es...es bueno decir lo que se siente  
  
El desconocido lo miró, Wufei abrió los ojos sorprendido  
  
Maxwell? - murmuró atonito  
  
Eras tú, Wufei - susurró tratando de sonreír  
  
Pero qué te ocurre Maxwell, no es normal verte así - preguntó tratando de no sonar preocupado  
  
Siento preocuparte Wu, pero creo que esta vez no podre volver a sonreír y ocultar mi dolor, porque es demaciado -   
  
Duo - murmuró triste  
  
Aunque verte preocupado por un desconocido fue algo que jamás creí ver - dijo ebosando una sonrisa vacia - yo...no quiero preocuparte más, creo que lo dejaremos hasta aquí - no le dio tiempo para responder y se alejó rápidamente -  
  
Wufei bajó la vista, jamás le había gustado ver a las personas sufrir, se levantó decidido y fue tras Duo  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Se refugió bajo un árbol, el cual no era demaciado bueno como refugio, pero no quería mojarse más. Se estrujo el cabello y lo dejo caer libre por su espalda, ya no quería llevarlo jamás amarado, le traía demaciados recuerdos malos eso y como ya no tenía nada que hacer, llevarlo así no le molestaría a nadie.  
  
Se sento pegando su espalda al tronco del árbol y escondió su cabeza entre sus rodillas. No podía superarlo, siempre había tenido el valor de superar tragedias, escondiendo su débil corazón tras una mascara siempre alegre, siempre sonriente, pero ahora las fuerzas no le alcansaban, no podía volver a sonreír, por más que se esforsara no podía dejar de derramar inútiles lágrimas, ni dejar a un lado ese dolor...el Dios de la muerte se estaba muriendo.  
  
Duo, creo que deberías buscar algún lugar donde no te mojaras -   
  
Ya te dije que no me importa morirme -   
  
Pero a mi si me importaría -   
  
Wufei -   
  
Ignoro la razón por la que estas así, Maxwell, pero siempre...yo...te estare apoyando - dijo sorprendido de sus propías palabras  
  
Gracias Wu - dijo levantandose - ire a casa  
  
Duo - murmuró - puedo...ir contigo  
  
Claro - dijo sonriendo -   
  
Wufei pensó que no debía preguntarle porque lloraba, tal vez eso le haría sentir peor y no le gustaba verlo triste  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Wufei: nº 35 tu cabello es muy molesto, nº 36 eres...  
  
Mimi: @_@ y sigue  
  
Wufei: nº 38...  
  
Mimi: deja eso quieres  
  
Wufei: si ya no encontraba más cosas qu decirte  
  
Mimi: bueno son sólo 37 cosas que te molestan de mí, podrían ser más  
  
Wufei: deberían ser más pero no se me ocurren, te traere una lista la proxima vez  
  
Mimi: n_n' como quieras, bueno espero que les haya gustado este capítulo  
  
Wufei: es demaciado cursi  
  
Mimi: bueno, yo opino lo mismo, pero te verías lindo consolando a Duo...^o^  
  
Wufei: ò_ó que dices niña  
  
Mimi: nada, nada...jijiji ^_^ creo que el proximo capítulo no saldré viva  
  
Wufei: tenlo mas que seguro  
  
Mimi: deja de amenasarme  
  
Wufei: no quiero  
  
Mimi: infante  
  
Wufei: que me dijiste niña  
  
Mimi: eres un niñito todavía  
  
Wufei: ò_ó te voy a matar  
  
Heero: no me robes mis lineas  
  
Mimi: ¬_¬** tenía que aparecer la peste  
  
Relena: HEERO, HEERO!!! ^o^  
  
Mimi: y las pestes vienen juntas u_u...;_; quiero que venga Quatre, Duo y Trowa...siempre tengo que soportar a gente insoportable  
  
Heero: ¬¬***  
  
Wufei: ¬¬**  
  
Relena: seremos grandes amigas señorita Mimi...n_n  
  
Mimi: n_n' ni en mis peores pesadillas...así, creo que ya me salí del fic en general, que podría destacar...2x5 3x4 ¿1xR?...cuando las vacas vuelen  
  
Relena: y no volaban?  
  
Mimi: hare como si no hubiera escuchado eso...como ya dije espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, Heero deja esa arma, Relena deja a mi gato en paz y Wufei no sigas desordendo esto...Ay u_u nos vemos 


	3. amor

Relena: saquenme de aquí, saquenme de aqui!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mimi: dónde esta Relena, Heero?  
  
Heero(tatareando una canción): la, la, la...a qué me hablabas?  
  
Mimi: olvidalo u_u  
  
Relena: Heero amor de mi vida, sacame de aquí  
  
Heero: claro Relena, en tus sueños  
  
Relena: que bueno eres Heero n_n  
  
Todos: u_u' pobre  
  
Mimi: n_n' bueno este es el último capítulo y me gustaría aclarar algo...  
  
Heero: *jajaja*(risa malvada de Heero®)...después de esto no quedara nada  
  
Wufei: da miedo cuando esta contento  
  
Mimi: bueno en este fic se ve la parte "osito de peluche" de Wufei  
  
Wufei: ò_ó yo no soy así...si fuera así sería un DÉBIL  
  
Mimi(tirandose a los brazos de Wufei): si yo sé que muuuuuuuy en el fondo eres tan tierno como en mi historia  
  
Wufei: bajate, pesas mucho  
  
Mimi: maldito ¬¬**, bueno ojalá les guste y...  
  
Wufei: "como ya dije Gundam Wing no es mío"  
  
Mimi: ^o^ mira hasta pensamos igual...hacemos la pareja perfecta  
  
Wufei: en tus sueños niña  
  
Mimi: bueno niño, era una broma tienes un horrible sentido del humor sabes  
  
Wufei: por qué no empiezas luego, quieres?  
  
Mimi: no me dejas hablar malvado u_u....Heero que piensas hacer con ese detonador?  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Tristeza, consuelo y amor  
  
Capítulo 3: amor  
  
Bueno, lo que yo te quería decir es que tú... - murmuró agachando la cabeza - tú me agradas mucho y aunque suene raro te amo...hace tiempo que siento eso, pero si tu no opinas lo mismo no quiero dejar de ser tu amigo, porque aunque sea me conformaría con tu amistad...  
  
Levanto la vista y se encontro con un par de ojos color aguamarina  
  
Diablos, por qué es tan fácil decirselo al espejo? - dijo apoyandose contra la pared - pero cuando estoy con él...nada, no puedo decir nada... - suspiró  
  
Se hecho a los hombros un chaleco y salió de allí  
  
Trowa yo... - murmuró - no, yo quiero hablar contigo...yo te quiero mucho y no como amigo...Trowa.. -   
  
Qué? -   
  
Ah, Trowa?! - gritó dandose vuelta - lo siento me asuste un poco, hola  
  
Hola - dijo sorprendido - cómo has estado??  
  
Bien - dijo sonrojandose ante la mirada penetrante de su amado - y tú?  
  
Bien -   
  
Qué haces por aquí? -   
  
Vine a hacer unos tramites -   
  
Me dijeron que hoy se iban - murmuró triste  
  
Por qué tan triste pequeño? -   
  
No quiero que te vayas Trowa, espere mucho mese volver a verte y no quiero perderte otra vez - dijo mirandolo - no sabes cuanto me duele no verte, esos días son...Trowa yo... -   
  
Trowa lo silencio con un rápido y torpe beso  
  
Lo sé pequeño - dijo acariciandole las mejillas - y creeme que yo también te quiero mucho  
  
Yo, te amo - dijo abrazandolo - pero quien sabe cuando nos volveremos a ver, Trowa... -   
  
Ya no estes triste - dijo - no me ire  
  
Qué? -   
  
Que no me ire Quatre, me quedare -   
  
Pero...pero dejaras el circo y eso para ti es tu vida yo no quisiera que tú... -   
  
Shh - susurró poniendo un dedo en sus labios - lo hago porque quiero, Quatre y no voy a cambiar de opinión - puso una mano en sus mejillas - quiero estar a tu lado, te amo y no quiero dejarte -   
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Duo estornudó  
  
Maldito refriado - maldijo por lo bajo - es lo único que me faltaba  
  
Tú te anduviste mojando por ahí - dijo Wufei   
  
Sí lo sé - murmuró molesto y se tiró al sillón - no sé porque me ando amargando la vida por ese mal agradecido, demonios cuanto lo odio -   
  
Wufei puso a calentar el agua  
  
Uno aquí cortandose las venas por él y el muy simpático con esa perra divirtiendose en quien sabe que - dijo arrastrando las palabras - pero que ni venga aquí a pedirme algo, no señor porque se puede ir por donde vino, si es que no lo mando a volar de una patado en el trasero que le voy a dar... -   
  
De que diablos hablas Maxwell - preguntó Wufei confundido - me mareas  
  
De Heero - dijo entre molesto y triste  
  
Heero Yuy? - preguntó confundido - qué tienes tú con Yuy?  
  
Nada - murmuró triste - ese es el problema NADA, si le hubiese dicho, si tan sólo no hubiera sido un tonto, tal vez hubiera tenido una oportunidad, una diminuta oportunidad, pero nada ahora no tengo NADA  
  
Wufei negó con la cabeza, su amigo se había vuelto completamente loco  
  
Calmate Maxwell, pareces demente - murmuró preparando un poco de café -   
  
Si gracias a él me volví completamente loco - dijo abrazandolo  
  
Sueltame quieres - murmuró tratando de quitarselo -   
  
No quiero, no quiero n_n -   
  
Maxwell ya basta no es graioso - dijo molesto -   
  
Wufei - dijo soltandolo - por qué te preocupaste tanto por mí?   
  
Yo...bueno, no me conciderabas un amigo? - preguntó sonriendo  
  
Ah, que bueno que ahora si te concideres mi amigo - dijo sonriendo -   
  
Me alegra no verte triste - murmuró - aunque no vuelvas a abrazarme quieres  
  
u_u me pondre triste sabes - dijo en tono sarcastico haciendo pucheros - Fei, eres muy amable ^o^ - lo volvio a abrazar  
  
Maxwell ¬¬* -   
  
Dime por mi nombre quieres -   
  
Sueltame ahora -  
  
Un abrazo de oso amigo mío - lo volvió a abrazar  
  
Duo, basta - dijo, pero no pudo evitar reír - gracias  
  
Gracias? -   
  
Si Maxwell, muchas gracias - fue la respuesta que le dio  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Heero, amor - dijo Relena colgandose de su brazo -   
  
Que ocurre, Relena? - preguntó en el mismo tono de siempre -   
  
Me gustaría que fueramos al cine, a ti no? -   
  
No, puedes ir sola - dijo seco - y deja de llamarme amor quieres  
  
Pero, entonces por qué decidiste acompañarme - preguntó triste -  
  
Porque no quiero verte triste - dijo - además no puedes salir por allí sola, aún hay gente a la que le gustaría matarte   
  
Heero - susuró con mucho cariño - no sabes cuanto te... -   
  
No lo digas - dijo fríamente - no quiero escucharlo, no quiero lastimarte, ahorate la molestía y la saliva  
  
Pero, pero - murmuró triste - es por Duo ¿verdad? -   
  
Si es por Duo - dijo mirandola a los ojos y viendo como el dolor los crusaba - y lo único que quiero es regrasar pronto para verlo -   
  
Tan, tan .......~~.........~~*THE END* *FIN*~~...........~~...........  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Mimi: ya........  
  
Heero: al suelo todos  
  
Mimi: que rayos.....(Heero la tira al suelo)  
  
*BUUM*  
  
Heero: al fin, al fin, MURIO, LA MATE, POR FIN................SOY TAN FELIZ ^_________^  
  
Wufei y Mimi: o_o  
  
Mimi: mi...mi casa  
  
Wufei: por qué no la dejaste sufrir un poco más  
  
Heero: ya estaba cansado de ella, solo quería desaserme de ese ingerto del demonio  
  
Mimi: mi...mi casita  
  
Heero: no es para tanto  
  
Mimi: mi casa esta...  
  
Duo: que pasa aquí, por qué tanto ruido  
  
Heero: Relena murió  
  
Duo: Relela, de verdad?  
  
Heero: si  
  
Duo y Heero(saltando de la mano): Relela murió somos felices  
  
Wufei: -_-' maduren  
  
Quatre: que paso aquí, hubo una guerra?  
  
Duo: Relela murió  
  
Quatre: qué?!, de verdad?........oye Trowa Relena, murió  
  
Trowa: que bien...al fin la mataste  
  
Heero: si...^______________^ quedo todo muy lindo  
  
Mimi: mi casita...  
  
Quatre: destruiste la casa de la señorita  
  
Heero: no era mi intención de verdad  
  
Mimi: mi casa  
  
Duo: y ahora que vas a hacer, no puedes dejarla a la interperie  
  
Heero: y quien dijo que no  
  
Quatre: Heero!  
  
Heero: bien, bien...oye  
  
Mimi: que quieres ¬_¬*****  
  
Heero: hn...lo siento  
  
Mimi: ¬¬** gracias  
  
Heero: si quieres...Quatre pagara los areglos y te podras quedar en su casa  
  
Quatre: bueno...será n_n todos son bienvenidos  
  
Trowa: haces algo niña y estas muerta  
  
Mimi: bueno ^_________^, me compras un ataud bonito  
  
Trowa: ¬¬+  
  
Mimi: bueno ese fue mi fic...n_n espero que les haya gustado, se lo dedico a todas las personas que se dieron el tiempo de leerlo, a ellas muchas gracias, espero nos veamos pronto  
  
Quatre: viene o no?  
  
Mimi: ^o^ claro 


End file.
